


Dubious Consent

by ashangel101010



Series: Coping Mechanisms [3]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Shot, however they both love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to "Nothing Can Last Forever, Not Even You" story. While Gantlos is attending to Duman, he loses his self-restraint and does something unforgivable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubious Consent

Dubious Consent

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Lullaby from Rosemary’s Baby

*

            There was a time, very long ago, that Duman almost died from what started as a normal cold. Duman was just fourteen years-old and going through the woes of puberty (like being covered in acne) when he went hunting with Gantlos in the winter. Duman wasn’t wearing a thick jack of fur like Gantlos did because he cockily claimed that he could just shape-shift into a bear for warmth. The hunt didn’t go awry and they were able to get plenty of venison. The next day Duman began to sneeze and was running a fever in which point Gantlos told him that he should’ve worn a jacket. Unfortunately, the fever persisted for almost a week, which confined Duman to his bed. He was weak and sticky with hot sweat, and slept for most of the day. Gantlos hardly left his side in fear of losing another brother, but this time to a mere heated illness rather than through cold starvation. Cold baths and herbal remedies were no match against the fever. He truly thought Duman was going to die and he would have to carry his little brother’s body back to the Wizards. He kissed Duman’s acned cheeks for the first time in hopes that something could combat the fever. After another week, the fever finally broke and within a few days Duman was back to his craggy, fiery self. A religious person, or Ogron, would’ve believed it was a miracle of God. Gantlos believed that Duman’s body was finally able to adapt to the fever.

“Duman….” Right now, he is holding Duman’s limp, clammy hand. Duman is weak and moaning, but not from a fever like when he was a boy. It was some sort of disease that is draining Duman of his life. At this rate, he might never get to see his brothers reclaim their power. Why did he have to suffer again? Why does he have to be reduced to whimpering like Roxy’s mutt? Why did this have to happen now!? At least, Ogron is using Duman’s weaken state to his advantage in gaining the Winx’s and Sibylla’s trust. Gantlos squeezes Duman’s hand tightly, but gains no reaction.

“Stop……” Stop moaning, stop being sick, stop sweating, stop whimpering, and stop dying! Gantlos almost begged, but refused to break down. Duman would have sneered at him if he saw weakness. Gantlos would’ve done the same in a colder and crueler manner to anyone except Duman. But there are instances where he can be downright malicious with the shape-shifter like having sex with anyone. Yet, Duman can be equally spiteful whenever he sees Gantlos with a woman especially those with pink hair. Gantlos would do anything for Duman to snap at him right now. Instead, there is more whimpering and a strangled sob. God, how he loathes crying.

“…...Gantlos.” His heart flew like a crow. Duman has finally said something, and even better it is his name! He latches onto Duman’s thin lips like teeth into flesh. It is desperate, wet, and lonely, and Gantlos doesn’t notice the lack of a response from Duman. His hand slips under Duman’s studded, dirty shirt. He can feel the heart slowly thrumming beneath his fingertips, it would be so very easy for him to plunge his hand through the chest and pull out the blood-pumping organ. It was wonderful for Gantlos to finally kiss Duman without being weighed down by the possibly that Duman might not reciprocate. He pulls away and notices that Duman has opened his eyes. The normally sharp, gold eyes are glazed over like he was shot with tranquilizer. Duman didn’t respond because he wasn’t really conscious. He is sick, on the brink of death. And Gantlos took advantage of him.

“I’m so sorry.” Gantlos pulls away from Duman. He is disgusted with himself for almost…..almost what? He wasn’t going to even bother forming the word. He wants to forget about this like Duman who can’t process anything but his pain. It was wrong, so very wrong for Gantlos. Duman is his little brother that he watched grow up and beguiled strangers into his arms. They weren’t blood-related, so it wasn’t incest. It was just a kiss and a bit of touching, so it wasn’t rape. But it wasn’t the consensual, and that is what made it worse for Gantlos. He could go and get quartered by the Earth Fairies, and it wouldn’t be enough to make up for what he did to Duman. He shouldn’t even be allowed Duman in fear of trying it again and actually succeeding. Yet, he refuses to let go of Duman’s unresponsive hand. He is holding onto a dead man’s hand.

*


End file.
